


Sing It Out

by Rebcake



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Musical References, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebcake/pseuds/Rebcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another intellectual debate ends where they all seem to.</p><p>Set sometime in 2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing It Out

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Spiritual Song.

_"Thrift Shop_ is not a spiritual!” insisted Dawn.

“Sure it is, Bit. All about the poor, yearning for something better than their crushing, dreary, gray lives. Something transcendent. People sing about it all the time.”

“How is getting ‘velcros’ transcending anything?” asked Buffy, who had to agree with Dawn on this one, even if Spike did seem to have witnessed the whole history of civilization first hand, and therefore usually won these types of arguments.

Spike turned to her with an expression of incredulity.

“This from the girl who was swooning over the sale on Louboutins not two days ago? Thought you were right back in heaven after that, didn’t you?”

Well. If he was going to put it that way… Still, that wasn’t the whole story.

“But then I had to stand in them for three hours at that diplomatic thingy, and it was practically hell!”

“Right. Because the yearning and the having are two entirely different things, Slayer.” He paused. “Usually.” He smiled at her in a way that wasn’t entirely for public consumption. It was the tongue, dammit.

Dawn started waving her hands around her head. “Fine! I concede! Just let me get my stuff before you guys start up again. Sheesh.”

She was smiling as she gathered her things and fled for study group, so Buffy figured she was secretly pleased. The door snapped shut behind her.

“So, pet. How about you tell me what you’re yearning for, and I’ll give you something to sing about, yeah?”

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal community sb_fag_ends 2014 Halloween Challenge. Not the least bit Halloweeny, alas.


End file.
